Condom does what?
by Hiei's Ice Maiden
Summary: Kagome loses her gag gift condom in the feudal era and guess who finds it? The one and only demon lord himself. Anyone whose any SK fan knows about the SesshomaruxKagome condom comic strip. I give you the strip brought to life in a story! SK Lemonsauce warning. Completed One-Shot


'Condom' does what...?

By: Hiei's Ice Maiden

* * *

Kagome was in a state of panic. She lost something embarrassing. Not only that...but she could have sworn it was in her bath bag when she took it to the hot springs with her. Now she had no idea where it was. Or where on earth it could have gone.

She searched the water while she was still in it. Moving her feet around on the bottom trying to pinpoint the hopeful position of a plastic wrapper. Biting her lip she came to the conclusion that it, in fact, was NOT in the hot spring.

Damn.

Cursing softly to herself she climbed out of the spring and wrapped herself in a towel, eyes scanning the area frantically all the while. Quickly, and sloppily putting on her clothes her body started to heat all over again. Where could it have gone? The fucking things didn't have legs! Not even in this era!

...did they?

Kagome shook her head at the ridiculous notion. Then an idea hit her. No one in this era even knew what it was...let alone what it did, er prevented. "Aha!" She shouted fist pumping the air. She had absolutely nothing to worry about.

Until she turned around of course.

She slammed right into the makings of a broad chest and silver hair. Gulping she slowly brought her eyes up to meet the deadpanned amber ones. She laughed nervously and stepped back slightly. "Well hello there Sesshomaru!"

"Looking for something, miko?" He asked, voice soft and quiet as silk. But she knew better. She grimaced and the panic returned.

"Oh no! Nothing at all. Why would you think that?" She took that moment to look around again subconsciously. This didn't go unnoticed by the demon lord.

"I'd advise you to not lie to me." Her eyes snapped to his. Then his hand rose and presented a small plastic square. Her eyes widened as they locked onto the little culprit in his hand. "Is it this?"

She looked off to the side, laughing nervously again. "I have absolutely no idea what that is." Trying to present a fake out as to grab her things, she quickly did a one eighty and tried to lash for the object in his hand.

Sesshomaru was faster. Gripping her wrist with one hand he pulled the plastic square back with his other and smirked. "So this is indeed what you were looking for?" She blushed and his interest piqued. Looking back at his hand, Sesshomaru examined the object in his fingers. It was a blue square package. You could see the outline of the circle in the middle, not that he had any idea of what it was. Bringing it up to his nose, he sniffed slightly eliciting a gasp from the little miko whose wrist he still held. His eyes slid to her form. Disheaved and wet from her bath. Her clothes were sloppy and barely hanging from her form. "What is this?"

"Nothing, now just give it back!" She tried to reach for it again only to have his hand move further back and her bosom press against his other arm. "Give it back please...?" She smiled through gritted teeth.

His smirk widened further. "This Sesshomaru is not giving it back until you explain what it is and what it does."

Kagome gulped and blushed even more. How the hell was she going to explain what a CONDOM was to Sesshomaru? Let alone what it did! "You can't be serious." She whispered relaxing in his grip which let him let her go, resigned that she would no longer try to take the square from his grasp.

"Well you see..." As she proceeded to tell the demon lord what a condom was and how it worked, ungracefully, his expression never changed.

After what seemed like forever of silence and Kagome reddening to no end he finally spoke up. "So this is a..." She nodded. "And it allows you to..." She nodded again. His eyes met hers. Honestly...could she be anymore red?

She started to get nervous. Why was he looking at her like that? Looking from his hand and finally back to Kagome, Sesshomaru smirked and pounced. Kagome gasped loudly only to have the wind completely knocked out of her as her back collided with the ground.

"Sesshomaru what are you-" She was cut off as his lips descended upon hers in a hot searing kiss. Her eyes widened in complete and utter shock. Of all the people to be kissing her...she never in a million years thought it would be Sesshomaru. One of his hands supported his weight while the other gripped her at her hips forcing her body against his roughly. Her eyes were forced to close as all thoughts were cut off.

She involuntarily moaned into his mouth at the contact. This seemed to please and excite him more and so he took advantage of her moan and slipped his tongue into her hot cavern. Her hand rested on his shoulders softly as he firmly pushed against her.

Breaking the kiss he moved his lips in a trail down her throat. She gasped and arched against him. She wasn't alien to this feeling. But to feel it this strongly all at once, everyone where on her body was a shock to her system. He completely overpowered her in every sense of the word. She moaned again as his tongue started to fidget with the top of her blouse right above her breasts gripping his shoulders tighter as his free hand made its way up her stomach. He gripped her breast hard just as his teeth tore into the garment.

She gasped loudly. "Sesshomaru!" Before she could scold him further he covered her mouth with his own again. His hand continued its assault on her breasts. Removing the odd piece of clothing that covered them and kept them from his fingers and view. Pinching one nipple to erectness he moved back from her breaking the kiss. Admiring the view of her breasts his eyes locked with hers again before lowering his mouth to her pert nipple. She screamed softly and arched her back pushing her breasts further into his palm and mouth.

Now THIS sensation was new. No one had ever touched her like this. She didn't dislike it. Her face was still reddened at the thought of Sesshomaru being the one to elicit these feelings and sensations from her.

Sesshomaru removed his attention from her breasts and slid his hand slowly, lazily down her midriff towards her legs. She held his gaze as his hand slid around her thigh and up towards that soft spot. His finger grazed her softly, surprised that in her haste to dress she had forgotten that annoying garment that covered the treasured area. She gasped loudly and arched her back at his touch.

Her eyes widened and opened again to meet his as his finger slid slowly into her. "What are you-" He pushed his finger up making her eyes roll and a moan escape her swollen lips. "Oh my..." She breathed as he continued to pump in and out of her hot spot. She was rising. He could tell. She was close twice now before he slowed down and kissed her. She didn't really know what it was she wanted...but she wanted it now. "Please Sesshomaru..." It was torture.

He did it twice more before he let her remove his shirt. Her fingers rose to intertwine with his hair. So soft...he growled. She looked at him and giggled. He silenced her with another tongue invasion and removed the rest of her clothing and his own pants in the process.

She gasped when she was able to see him. He was pretty large. She'd seen pictures on the internet...even tried herself using a dildo one of her friends got her as a gag gift for graduation, but never got whatever it was she was trying to accomplish by masturbating.

She let her fingers trail down and encircle his length. He hissed softly at the sensation of her soft hand gripping him. She squeezed once, watching his reaction. He growled again and quickly removed her hand, positioning himself at her entrance.

She was slightly stunned by the quick movement and looked at him in question. "Aren't you going to-" Cut off _again_ with his lips he smirked, kissing her roughly. He finally held the opened package up to her face.

With his demon powers, he chose whether or not his seed was feral. "This Sesshomaru has no need for objects like these." At his words he threw the opened, yet still full condom to the ground and slammed into her roughly. She screamed out in pure pleasure as her instant orgasm wracked her body in heavy spasms. This was the feeling she'd been trying to achieve every time she got turned on and tried to satisfy herself. However, she doubted she'd ever be able to achieve this mind-blowing sensation.

She struggled to breathe at the power of his thrusts as he continued even after her walls constricted around his long, thick length. His lips found hers again as he withdrew slowly, only to quickly slam into her faster than she could comprehend. But boy could she _feel. _

She shouted his name when she came again and Sesshomaru grunted as his thrusts grew deeper and slower with his own climax.

He stayed laying on top of her while they both regained their composure. Sitting up slightly, he laid a chaste kiss on her lips before sitting up and getting dressed.

Kagome looked for her own clothes as her thoughts began to regain fruit. "I don't..." What did she say now? What was Inuyasha going to do when he found out? Granted any feelings she had for him were over a long time ago, he still felt possessive over her. Something everyone was getting tired of. And what about Sesshomaru? What did he think of her?

"I've watched you." What? Sesshomaru, fully clothed, turned to her. "On your travels. I've watched you." Walking closer to her he continued. "I don't care what Inuyasha thinks. We both know I'm stronger than he is." It's like he was answering all of her unspoken questions. Her eyes widened slightly as she looked at her torn clothes. Well...she wouldn't be wearing those. "I've wanted you. For a long time now." He said it like it was nothing. He gripped his shirt and put it around her shoulders. An invitation for her to wear it and she accepted it gratefully.

It's not like she hadn't been pining for the lord for a while now. But she only figured it a lost cause. Brothers alike, ya know? "So...you want me?" She smiled.

He smirked. "Yes. Is that a problem?"

"No...I just find it clever the method you used to get me." She shrugged his shirt on, pleased that it covered everything. He pulled her to him.

"This Sesshomaru never passes an opportunity when it presents itself to him." Lowing his lips to hers he whispered, "So is there any other interesting objects from your world that I should know about?"

She whispered back. "Good thing." His lips once again met hers.

* * *

I know, I know. I tried to make the ending a bit more mature without all the random "I love yous" and what not. But there you have it! Infamous comic strip brought to life! I've known about this for years and now I'm just sitting here bored at work and figured, HERE YOU GO! :D But I've been going through revising some old stories and writing about more ideas, so look for more from me soon!


End file.
